Z czystym sercem i otwartym umysłem
by Roriandicus
Summary: Akcja opowiadania toczy się w roku 2021. Do Hogwartu uczęszcza pewien pechowy Krukon, który przeżył naprawdę wiele, zostaje wystawiony na próbę. Na jego drodze staje nieustępliwa przyjaciółka i jej apodyktyczny kuzyn. Razem starają się rozwikłać zawiłą tajemnicę zamku.
1. Chapter 1

**Akcja opowiadania toczy się w roku 2021. Do Hogwartu uczęszcza pewien pechowy Krukon, który przeżył naprawdę wiele, zostaje wystawiony na próbę. Na jego drodze staje nieustępliwa przyjaciółka i jej apodyktyczny kuzyn. Razem starają się rozwikłać zawiłą tajemnicę zamku. **

**Prolog**

Chłopak ze znudzeniem słuchał tego samego, praktycznie od lat niezmienionego wywodu dyrektorki, który skierowany był głównie do nowych, pierwszorocznych uczniów. Ułożył się wygodniej na krześle, zauważając przy okazji, że jest to dopiero środek monologu starszej czarownicy. Swoją uwagę skupił na, idiotycznie chichotających przy swoim stole, Ślizgonach. Zapewne wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami co do nowo przybyłych dzieciaków, przy czym naśmiewali się z własnej głupoty. Dyrektor McGonagall popatrzyła groźnie na słaniających się ze śmiechu piątoklasistów, na czele z młodym Potterem i Malfoyem, którzy momentalnie ucichli. Swoją drogą, sprawa zadomowienia się dzieciaka Potterów w Domu Węża, Slytherinie, wydaje się być bardzo ciekawa. Pamiętał ten pierwszy szok, który towarzyszył mu, wtedy uczniowi dopiero drugiego roku, gdy Tiara Przydziału, zaraz po znalezieniu się na głowie młodego Pottera, wykrzyknęła jedno słowo. Jedno zaskakujące słowo - Slytherin. Z łatwością mógł przywołać w myślach obraz przypominając sobie zdziwienie malujące się na twarzach wszystkich będących świadkami tego wydarzenia. Sam, zresztą, miał trudności z uwierzeniem w to, co widział i usłyszał. Dzieciak _Już-Nie-Chłopca-A-Mężczyzny-Który-Przeżył _i jego _wiewiórowatej_ żony znalazł się w Domu Węża! A w dodatku, co jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne, jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, zdążył nawet zaprzyjaźnić się z młodym Malfoyem. Dobre mi sobie… Nie będzie udawał, ta sprawa go intrygowała.

Krukon ocknął się, wracając do żywych, kiedy spostrzegł, że McGonagall ucichła, a na stołach pojawiły się potrawy. Westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, czekając na koniec uczty. Zdecydowanie nie był głodny, zdążył zjeść coś w pociągu i teraz niczego by nie przełknął. Jedynie czego teraz pragnął, to możliwość wrócenia do dormitoriów, położenia się na łóżku i doczytania kryminału autorstwa jednej z lepszych mugolskich pisarek. Obracając się w bok, zlustrował wzrokiem stół nauczycielski. Kadra w tym roku była praktycznie taka sama, oprócz nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, który zresztą co roku się zmieniał. Nie chodzi tu o sławną klątwę rzuconą na to stanowisko, wszyscy wiedzieli, że straciła ona swoją moc lata temu dzięki Złotej Gwiazdce ostatnich czasów. Nie, tu raczej chodziło o tradycje, chociaż sam nie był tego pewny, ponieważ wydawało się to być zupełnie bezsensowne. Swoją drogą, dobrze się stało, że z zamku zniknął ostatni nauczyciel tego przedmiotu, bo można śmiało powiedzieć, że był on pedagogiczną porażką. Krukon nawet nie zamierzał wracać wspomnieniami do tamtych chwil, ponieważ one dodatkowo popsułyby mu, i tak już nienajlepszy, humor. Zanim się spostrzegł do jego rąk dotarła kartka z podziałem lekcyjnym, który okazał się być nienajgorszy. Doszło do niego kilka jęków zawodu ze strony innych uczniów, głośno komentujących informacje zawarte na otrzymanych kartkach. Jakiś czas później zauważył kątem oka, że dyrektorka powstaje ze swojego miejsca. Kobieta wyciągnęła różdżkę ze rękawa, zrobiła nią zawiły ruch, zapewne używając także niewerbalnego zaklęcia, po czym resztki potraw zniknęły ze stołów. Uśmiechnęła się, życząc wszystkim powodzenia w nowym roku szkolnym i pozwoliła uczniom wyjść. Urocze…

Chłopak powstał od stołu, tak jak i reszta uczniów, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Z boku prefekci podporządkowywali sobie pierwszoklasistów, przygotowując się na krótką wycieczkę do dormitoriów. Krukon przepchnął się przez tłum uczniów wychodzących z pomieszczenia, niefortunnie natrafiając na któregoś ze Ślizgonów, który zwyczajowo wygłosił kilka nieprzyjemnych uwag w stronę chłopaka. Ignorując marną zaczepkę, skierował się w stronę wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Drzwi prowadzące do twierdzy Krukonów były otwarte, gdyż grupka uczniów właśnie przez nie przechodziła, więc nie tracąc chwili, bezceremonialnie wepchnął się przed nimi, mrucząc ciche przeprosiny. Nie zatrzymując się przemknął przez zapełniony pokój wspólny, wchodząc do swojego dormitorium. Z ulgą położył się na łóżku, rzucając kilka słów powitania w stronę Tony'ego – jednego z jego współlokatorów. Sięgnął po książkę leżącą na stoliku obok łóżka i otworzył ją na zaznaczonej stronie.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Zdecydowanie, nie mógł zasnąć. Pochrapywanie dobiegające z sąsiedniego łóżka, na pewno mu nie pomagało. Przewrócił się w bok i ze zrezygnowaniem postanowił wyjść z łóżka i rozprostować nogi. Sięgnął po szatę przewieszoną przez oparcie mebla i wciągnął ją na siebie, po czym przeczesał ręka rozczochrane włosy. Złapał różdżkę, która leżała na stoliku i starając się zachować względną cisze, wyszedł z dormitorium. Przeszedłszy przez pokój wspólny, mijając kamienny posąg Roweny Ravenclaw wyszedł z pomieszczenia, modląc się w duchu, żeby nikogo nie spotkał na swojej drodze. Jakby się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, nocne wycieczki można nazwać jego małą tradycją, którą w pełni praktykował od początku nauki w Hogwarcie.

Zamierzał odwiedzić Wieżę Astronomiczną, gdyż była to chyba najciekawsza opcja o tej porze. Jednakże jego plany zmieniły się diametralnie, kiedy pusty żołądek głośno przypomniał o nietkniętym obiedzie podczas uczty. Niezadowolony, obrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali do malowidła przedstawiającego wielką, srebrną misę z owocami. Właściwie, o miejscu, w którym położona była kuchnia, dowiedział się całkowicie przez przypadek na swoim trzecim roku nauki. Przebywając w bibliotece i prawdopodobnie pisząc esej na któryś z przedmiotów, usłyszał rozmowę dwóch uczniów Hufflepuffu, którzy głośno rozmawiali na temat tego pomieszczenia, co świadczyło o ich nieumiejętności w dochowywaniu tajemnic. Zresztą czego się można spodziewać po uczniach z Domu Borsuka…

Skręcił w obszerny korytarz, gdzie znajdował się obraz i momentalnie przyległ do ściany. Usłyszał odgłos cicho stawianych kroków. Ktoś zbliżał się w jego stronę. W myślach zaczął błagać wszystkie znane mu bóstwa o to, by nikt go nie zauważył. Niestety, pech, który towarzyszył mu od urodzenia dał o sobie znać… Prośby nie zostały wysłuchane i po chwili stanął twarzą w twarz z niezidentyfikowanym osobnikiem, który wyciągnął różdżkę tuż przed jego nosem i wymruczał ciche _Lumos._

- Rany, Gabriel, to tylko ty – wyszeptała dziewczyna z niezadowoleniem. – A miałam taką nadzieję, że już pierwszego dnia wlepię komuś kare za szwendanie się po nocach!

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zorientował się, że ma do czynienia tylko z swoją kuzynką, a nie z jednym z nauczycieli. Nocne wałęsanie się po nocach nie przystoi uczniom Ravenclawu, zdecydowanie nie… Zresztą nie chciałby stracić punktów w pierwszy dzień od powrotu do Hogwartu po wakacjach. Dziewczyna w tym roku została prefektem, czym zdążyła się pochwalić już całej rodzinie, nie oszczędzając nawet jego. Pół wakacji wisiała mu nad uchem, swoim entuzjazmem doprowadzając go do pasji. Wpadł na nią dzisiaj, pewnie tylko dlatego, bo jak przystało na prawdziwego, nadgorliwego Gryfona, zamierzała złapać swoją pierwszą ofiarę, już tej nocy.

- Wybacz Adrienne, że odebrałem ci tę przyjemność . Jest mi bardzo przykro – odpowiedział z udawaną skruchą, sarkastycznie uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Tak, tak, już to widzę – skrzywiła się. – Mimo wszystko i tak nie powinieneś się tu włóczyć, jest środek nocy, _panie Lemaire_.

- Znasz mnie Ade, wiesz dobrze, że nie potrafię spać spokojnie po nocach. Zresztą i tak nie jestem zmęczony – Adrienne uniosła brew. – Dobra, może troszeczkę. Mimo wszystko, jestem głodny i zamierzałem właśnie udać się na poszukiwanie jedzenia.

- Dobra, dobra, nie tłumacz mi się tu. Idź szybko i uważaj żeby ktoś inny cię przez przypadek nie złapał – powiedziawszy z uśmiechem na ustach, wyszeptała bezgłośnie _Nox_ , po czym odeszła poszukiwać innych, nieszczęsnych ofiar.

Właściwie, Adrienne była jedna z nielicznej grupki osób, z którymi potrafił normalnie porozmawiać, bez swoich zwyczajowych, melancholijnych tekstów, którymi raczył resztę ludzi. Można powiedzieć, że bez słowa sprzeciwu, przyjmowała wszystkie jego zażalenia i narzekania , mimo że nie rozumiała go do końca, była osobą naprawdę godną zaufania. Uwielbiał ją za jej beztroskie podejście do życia, na co on raczej nie potrafiłby się zdobyć.

Gabriel z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy skierował się w stronę malowideł, odnajdując odpowiednie, po czym delikatnie potarł, namalowaną na nim gruszkę. Ta po chwili zmieniła się w klamkę, którą chłopak pociągnął i przeszedł przez drzwi. Nie wiedział, czy był sens zastanawiania się nad tym idiotycznym pomysłem, że aby dostać się do pomieszczenia, trzeba było smyrgać gruszkę. Ten zamek był daleki od normalności.

Krukon przyzwyczaił się już, że kuchnia dorównywała rozmiarem Wielkiej Sali. Jako, że widział ją już po raz kolejny zdumienie, które odczuwał za pierwszym razem zatarło się. Przeszedł przez połowę pomieszczenia, siadając przy niedużym, okrągłym stole, blisko masywnego, ceglanego paleniska, w którym palił się ogień. Poprosił pierwszego napotkanego skrzata domowego, noszącego niezwykle fikuśny strój, o filiżankę ciepłej herbaty i talerz kanapek, na co skrzat, skłaniając się nisko, przystał z zadowoleniem. Po krótkiej chwili, otrzymał swoje zamówienie, za które podziękował usłużnemu skrzatowi. Kończąc posiłek, chłopak poczuł, że nareszcie ogarnia go sen, mimo to postanowił pozostać przy ciepłym kominku jeszcze chwilę.

Nagle poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie za łokieć, które przywołało go do świadomości. Poderwał się gwałtownie - wycierając przy okazji ręką strużkę śliny, która skapywała mu z ust - zauważając przed sobą osobnika opatulonego ściśle szatą.

- Myślę, że to nie najlepsze miejsce do spania, szczególnie, że posiada pan własne dormitorium – usłyszał głos nad tuż uchem. – Bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co pan tu robi w samym środku nocy.

Krukon podniósł wyżej głowę, dostrzegając, że ma do czynienia z nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, którego obserwował podczas powitalnej uczty. Speszył się, widząc poważny wyraz twarzy nauczyciela.

- Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie zamierzałem tutaj spać, to wina zmęczenia, ostatnio zdarza mi się nie myśleć – mówiąc to, dyskretnie podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął wycofywać do wyjścia.

- Spokojnie, siedź – profesor odsunął drugie krzesło i sam usiadł przy stole. – Też mi się zdarzyło tutaj przenocować, gdy jeszcze się uczyłem – powiedział szczerze się uśmiechając. – Jak ci na imię?

- Gabriel Lemaire, profesorze.

Gabriel usiadł znowu, wpatrując się w zamyśloną twarz nauczyciela. Starał się przypomnieć jego nazwisko, kiedy dyrektor McGonagall przedstawiła go podczas uczty. Lupin, prawdopodobnie. Ted Lupin. No tak, jak mógł zapomnieć, to niedorzeczne. Niesamowicie sławny krewny, niesamowicie sławnego chłopca. Skrzywił się dyskretnie. Po raz kolejny zlustrował profesora wzrokiem. Jego uwagę przykuły włosy, które teraz miały zupełnie inny kolor, niż podczas kolacji. Oczywiście, przecież to metamorfomag. Krukon doszedł do wniosku, że jego mózg zdecydowanie pracował wolniej o tej porze. Ręce opadają. Wreszcie ciszę panującą miedzy nimi przerwał nauczyciel.

- Lubiłem tutaj przesiadywać. To dobre miejsce, gwarantujące spokój, można poukładać sobie myśli – kontynuował profesor. – Mój chrzestny mi opowiadał o tym miejscu. Podobno także zdarzało mu się tu ukrywać.

Profesor uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Odpowiedzią chłopaka była cisza. Zastanawiał się, po co Lupin mu o tym opowiadał. Czy wyglądał aż tak tragicznie? Szczególnie, że nie miał zanadto ochoty, by dopiero co poznany mężczyzna, starał się poprawić mu humor.

- Nie ukrywam się tutaj – odpowiedział po chwili, zastanawiając się czemu w ogóle próbuje się tłumaczyć. - Po prostu potrzebowałem spokoju. A po za tym, byłem zwyczajnie głodny.

- Skrzaty znają naprawdę fantastyczne opowieści - nauczyciel zignorował tłumaczenia Krukona i ciągnął dalej - które nieraz poprawiały mi humor. Wystarczy je o to poprosić – zamyślił się na chwilę. – Byłem bodajże na drugim roku, kiedy trafiłem tutaj, mając niezbyt ciekawy nastrój. Jeden ze skrzatów, którego zaczepiłem, szukając kogokolwiek z kim mógłbym porozmawiać, postanowił opowiedzieć mi pewną legendę. Zresztą, pewnie wiesz, że domowe skrzaty znają mnóstwo oryginalnych opowieści – zawiesił głos, jakby w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów. – Zawsze poprawiały mi humor - podparł ręką brodę w oczekiwaniu na choćby ślad zainteresowania ze strony chłopaka.

- O czym mówiła ta historia? – mruknął ten wreszcie, starając ukryć się swoje zaciekawienie.

- Opowiem ci o niej, oczywiście, jeśli chcesz – na te słowa chłopak skinął lekko głową. – Jest trochę długa, ale myślę, że mamy dość dużo czasu. Skrzat, z którym miałem wtedy do czynienia, zarzekał się nad jej prawdziwością. Cóż, mi osobiście nigdy nie udało się znaleźć pokoju, tym bardziej skarbu, o którym była w mowa…

Po kuchni, pochłonięte pracą, krzątały się skrzaty. Co jakiś, jednak, przyglądały się dwójce siedzącej przy stole. Ogień w kominku lekko przygasł, a herbata wystygła. Jeden ze skrzatów położył na meblu, przy którym siedzieli goście, talerzyk ze słodkościami. Po chwili starszy czarodziej podjął swoją opowieść…


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

Przez kilka następnych dni chłopak sporadycznie rozmyślał o usłyszanej opowieści, lecz mimo tego cały czas plątała się po jego umyśle. Doprawdy, nie powinien się na tym skupiać, ponieważ cała historia była niedorzeczna, zdziwiłby się gdyby tkwiła w niej choć cząstka prawdy. Mimo wszystko legenda w jakimś stopniu zaintrygowała Krukona. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że trzeba odpuścić i zostawić całą sprawę w spokoju, a zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami. Chociaż opierał się całym sobą, koniec końców ta maleńka, żadna przygód część jego charakteru zwyciężyła. Przeklinając w myślach brak silnej woli skierował się w stronę potężnych drzwi prowadzących do biblioteki. Jeżeli już podjął się pogoni za legendami, to chciałby chociaż znaleźć jakiekolwiek oparcie w książkach. Miał nadzieję znaleźć pierwotną wersję opowieści, aby móc przeanalizować wszystko dokładnie. Nie ukrywał, pragnął dowiedzieć się czy tkwi w niej chociaż krzta prawdy. Kiedy nareszcie dotarł na miejsce przywitał się ze straszą kobietą, pracującą na stanowisku bibliotekarki. Usiadł przy pierwszym wolnym stoliku, po czym skierował się w stronę regałów pragnąć odszukać odpowiedni dział. Bibliotekę traktował jak swój drugi dom. Wprost uwielbiał godzinami w niej przesiadywać przeglądając coraz to nowe intrygujące stare księgi. Ilość przeróżnych dzieł, niekiedy prawdziwych białych kruków, która się tu znajdowała była zdumiewająca, niemalże zapierała dech w piersiach. Kochał to miejsce przede wszystkim dlatego, że było takie różnorodne. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że dział z legendami i przypowieściami był jego ulubionym, ale i tutaj udało mu się odnaleźć kilka intrygujących pozycji. Co prawda zawsze podkreślał, że uważa się za racjonalistę, kierującego się rozumiem, jednak i on dawał się od czasu do czasu ponieść czarowi pradawnych mitów pełnych dzielnych herosów i zawiłych zagadek. Oczywiście był niemalże pewien, że żadna z tych historii nie zawiera w sobie chociażby ziarenka prawdy. Gdzieś w głębi jego serca tkwiła ta cząstka, która uparcie wierzyła, że w świecie pełnym magii wszystko jest możliwe. Przeszukawszy dokładnie obszerny regał wybrał, jego zdaniem, najprzydatniejsze woluminy, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć nawiązania do historii, którą męczyła go już o kilku dni. Położył tomy na zajęty wcześniej stolik, następnie usiał otwierając pierwszą z brzegu księgę. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wyszuka chociażby wzmiankę o komnacie o której była mowa w opowieści Lupina.

To, co znalazł przekroczyło jego oczekiwania. Już po kilku kartkach napotkał artykuł autorstwa profesor Griseldy Marchbanks (był pewien, że znał skądś to nazwisko) pt. „Nieznane oblicze Hogwartu". Szczególnie zaintrygował go jeden fragment:

„ Hogwart od wieków jest wielką, nierozwiązaną zagadką. Kieruje się własnymi prawami i tylko on decyduje o ujawnieniu swoich tajemnic. Ludzie honorowi; z czystymi sercami i otwartymi, spragnionymi wiedzy umysłami, pragnącymi czynić dobro dla ogółu, mają szanse na zyskanie przychylności serca zamku. Wiąże się to z ogromną odpowiedzialnością, lecz sekrety, które mogą zostać w ostateczności odkryte stanowczo warte są podjęcia tego ryzyka. Wśród skrzatów domowych krąży legenda mówiąca o wielkim czarodzieju, który wspomnianą wcześniej przychylność zyskał. Pragnę w tym miejscu zacytować fragment, ponieważ jej treść przybliży nam z pewnością sedno spawy, którą chcę przybliżyć czytelnikowi:

_Kilka wieków po powstaniu wspaniałego zamku, jakim jest Hogwart, przybył do niego pewien niepozorny człowiek. Mężczyzna ten był prawym i szlachetnym człowiekiem, łaknącym mądrości, pragnącym czynić dobro. Swoje całe życie poświęcił nauce; żył dla niej i tylko dzięki niej. Czarodziej ten pragnął uwiecznić na papierze dzieje cudownego zamku, w którym przebywał, aby wiedza, jaką posiadał na jego temat, nigdy nie zanikła a żyła wiecznie. Mężczyzna, będąc świadomym tego jak wielką rolę może ona odegrać w przyszłości, nie próżnował. Każdego dnia ciężko pracował, starając opisać każdy szczegół zamku, każdą komnatę, każdą informację jaką posiadał na jego temat. _

_Jednego z dni czarodziej postanowił udać się na wędrówkę po zamku, w celu poszukiwania najstarszych z obrazów będących w zamku. Pragnął porozmawiać z postaciami malowideł, istniała duża szansa, że dowie się czegoś nowego na temat Hogwatu. Przechodząc przez pewien obszerny korytarz, który prowadził do lochów, zauważył drzwi. Potężne, drewniane drzwi znajdujące się tuż na wprost jego. Był w stanie przysiąc, że spacerując tędy wcześniej nie zauważył ich, co było dziwne ze względu na ich rozmiar. Zaintrygowany wszedł do środka w nadziei ujrzenia czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Rozejrzał się po całej komnacie, zauważając tylko płótno przymocowane do ściany. Entuzjazm czarodzieja przygasł lekko, lecz mimo swojego rozczarowania podszedł bliżej, aby się mu przyjrzeć. Gdy stanął krok przed płótnem, zamarł na chwilę. Pojawiła się przed nim pulchna, uśmiechnięta kobieta, która potem okazała się być Helgą Hufflepuff. Odezwała się jak pierwsza z trójki postaci, która jej towarzyszyła. Twierdziła, że ma dar dla czarodzieja, w podzięce za jego prostoduszność i czyste serce. Podkreśliła, że nikomu innemu wcześniej podobny podarunek nie przysługiwał. Następnie odezwała się postać cała przybrana w czerwień, tłumacząc podekscytowanemu czarodziejowi na czym ów suwenir polega – mężczyźnie przysługuje jedno, dowolne życzenie, które będzie odzwierciedlało jego największe pragnienie. Tajemnicza postać z godłem Slytherinu, stojąca dotychczas z tyłu malowidła, odezwała się wreszcie. Dodała, że czarodziej może zażyczyć sobie wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, łącznie z władzą, potęgą czy majątkiem. Dzięki życzeniu mógłby stać się jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, wieść dostatnie życie aż po kres jego dni, a jego władza mogła przekraczać wszelkie ziemskie granice – tak oto kusił go Salazar. Oczy mężczyzny zabłysły z podekscytowania. Rzeczywiście, mógł mieć wszystko czego by tylko zapragnął. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Nie, nie pożądał tego, nie żądał władzy, ani potęgi, jego życie opierało się na nauce, nie pragnął także złota, gdyż nie potrzebował go do szczęścia. Pokiwał głową przecząco głową, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Wreszcie odezwał się… ''_

Nagły i gwałtowny krzyk bibliotekarki przerwał mu dalszą lekturę. Pani Prince krzyczała co sił w płucach, wyglądała na kompletnie wytrąconą z równowagi:

- Wszyscy natychmiast wyjść! Szybko, szybko, nie mamy czasu! No już, no już! – wykrzykiwała w panice.

Nikt nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co właśnie się wydarzyło, jednak żaden z uczniów przebywających w bibliotece nie śmiał kwestionować poleceń bibliotekarki, gdyż wyglądała ona na krańcowo przerażoną. Sprawa musiała być poważna, nie było więc czasy na ociąganie się. Gabriel zdołał złapać jedynie swoją skórzaną torbę. Księga została na stole. Miał nadzieję po nią później wrócić, zaraz po tym, jak całe to zamieszanie się wyjaśni i wszyscy znów będą zachowywali się racjonalnie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że i on nie dał się ponieść zbiorowej panice… Zwykle racjonalny, teraz zapomniał o wyważonym, spokojnym zachowaniu i wybiegł z biblioteki razem z innymi uczniami.

Na korytarzu okazało się co było przyczyną wielkiego przerażenia pani Prince. Krukon przyznał w duchu, że było ono w pełni uzasadnione, Cała ściana od strony biblioteki stała w ogniu. Kilka sekund minęło zanim zorientował się, że palą się arrasy ozdabiające tamte miejsce. Jedyne co nie dawało mu spokoju, to to dlaczego w szkole pełnej wykwalifikowanych czarodziei, nikt nie wpadł na to, by spróbować użyć jednego z zaklęć, które w mrugnięciu oka mogłyby ugasić narastający pożar. Już miał o to zapytać jednego z nauczycieli, który właśnie przybiegł na miejsce, gdy nagle ktoś donośnym głosem oświadczył:

- Wszyscy uczniowie proszeni są o zejście do Wielkiej Sali. Nie chcemy tutaj żadnych, niepotrzebnych ofiar. Jeśli ktoś z was doznał oparzenia, proszę się udać do gabinetu pani Pomfrey. No szybko, to nie są żarty!

Kiedy Gabriel wraz z innymi uczniami dotarł wreszcie do Wielkiej Sali, czekała już tam na nich dyrektor McGonagall. Minę miała poważną. Krukon nadal był trochę oszołomiony, więc dłuższą chwilę zabrało mu dojście do wniosku, że McGonagall zamierza wyjaśnić im czego przed chwilą byli świadkami.

- Proszę o ciszę – zaczęła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. – Zapewne zastanawiacie się co było przyczyną katastrofy, która przed chwilą miała miejsce. Cieszę się, że udało się wam zachować względny spokój, dzięki niemu uniknęliśmy przypadkowych ofiar – zamilkła na chwilę rozglądając się po sali pełnej przestraszonych, ale i zaciekawionych twarzy.

Krukon także omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. W prawym, dolnym rogu Wielkiej Sali dojrzał wystraszoną Rose, która najwidoczniej również musiała znajdować się w pobliżu pożaru. Dziewczynę poznał podczas jego pierwszej podróży wspaniałym pociągiem zwanym Hogwart Express. Przeszedł się wtedy po wagonie w poszukiwaniu wolnych miejsc a jako, że czarownica siedziała sama w przedziale dołączył do niej. Nie rozmawiał z nią długo, gdyż po krótkiej chwili dosiadł się jej kuzyn, James Potter, który natychmiastowo zdominował całą dyskusję. Gabriel od pierwszej chwili poczuł niechęć do tego chłopaka i nie sądził, aby w przyszłości mogło się to zmienić. Rose poznał bliżej, po tym gdy okazało się, że będą należeć do tego samego Hogwarckiego Domu. Przez następne lata zdążył z nią się zaprzyjaźnić. Koniec końców była ona całkiem miłą i inteligentną dziewczyną.

Podchodząc do Rose przecisnął się przez grupkę uczniów. Na jego przyjacielskie przywitanie odburknęła tylko parę niezrozumiałych słów. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, lecz przerwała mu zmartwiona dyrektorka.

- Chwile temu mieliście okazję ujrzeć efekt mało znanego nam rodzaju zaklęcia, jak sądzimy jest to, prawdopodobnie, zmodyfikowana wersja uroku znanego pod nazwą _Szatańskiej Pożogi_. Nie macie się jednak czego obawiać! – poniektórzy uczniowie zaczęli z ożywieniem szeptać miedzy sobą. – Profesor Zaklęć wraz z resztą nauczycieli próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie przeciwzaklęcie i okiełznać ogień. Jestem pewna, że się im to uda. Jedynie co mnie martwi, to to, że nie znamy sprawcy całego zamieszania. Pragnę podkreślić… – rozejrzała się po Sali. – Jeśli go znajdziemy, zostanie surowo ukarany! – podkreśliła mocno ostatnie słowo.

- Możecie się już rozejść, ale proszę, jak na razie unikajcie zbliżania się do biblioteki. Część ważniejszych ksiąg zostanie przeniesiona do pustej klasy w lochach. Tam możecie znaleźć potrzebne tomy do nauki – powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie i gestem nakazała wyjście z pomieszczenia.

Rose chwyciła Gabriela za dłoń, szybkim krokiem prowadząc do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, po czym skierowała się w stronę Twierdzy Krukonów. Po chwili milczenia odezwała się zmartwiona:

- Wiesz, Gabriel, szczerze mówiąc nie wyjdę mi się, żeby ten pożar był skutkiem uroku…

- Co sugerujesz? – spytał zaciekawiony. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z przejęciem.

- Popatrz na tę sprawę! To nielogiczne, żeby tak potężni czarodzieje, jacy znajdują się w zamku nie potrafili opanować – nawet jeśli byłaby to zmodyfikowana wersja – _czarnomagicznego_ uroku, z którym na pewno nieraz się zetknęli. To się nie trzyma kupy!

- Rose, proszę cię, nie szukaj wszędzie spisków. Słyszałaś co powiedziała McGonagall.

Dziewczyna słysząc to naburmuszyła się lekko. Weszli do pokoju wspólnego, po czym czarownica zaciągnęła Gabriela na najbliższą wolną kanapę.

- Nie bądź ignorantem! – powiedziała gwałtownie. Osoby znajdujące się w pokoju popatrzyły na nią ze zdziwieniem, ponieważ tak emocjonalne zachowanie nie było do niej podobne - Jak możesz tego nie zauważać? – odparła już ciszej, odgarniając włosy opadające na twarz.

- Proszę, więc mnie oświeć o moja pani i władco – skrzywił się.

Rose popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą, dając mu przy tym kuksańca w bok.

- Nie drażnij mnie… Wracając do tematu, myślę, że nauczyciele nie wiedzą co się do końca dzieje, a McGonagall chciała nas tylko uspokoić żeby nie wywoływać niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Zresztą, powiedz mi, kto rzuciłby z taką łatwością mroczne zaklęcie w tak dobrze strzeżonym zamku? No wiesz, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ucznia biegającego po zamku i rzucającego dookoła siebie klątwy – stwierdziła kwaśno.

Gabriel westchnął przeciągle. Z logicznego punktu widzenia, dziewczyna ma racje. Nie sądził, żeby w Hogwarcie ktokolwiek ośmielił się parać czarną magią, a szczególnie rzucać gdzie popadnie uroki, śmiejąc się przy tym diabolicznie.

- Pewnie masz racje. Poczekajmy aż ta sprawa sama wyjaśni. Nie chciałbym się pchać tam, gdzie mnie nie potrzeba. Od tego masz James'a – odpowiedział uśmiechając się znacząco.

_- Strasznie się zmieniłeś, Gabriel – _odpowiedziała po chwili spoglądając na niego oceniającym wzrokiem.


End file.
